<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Before I go, Promise Me by softhentic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988784">Before I go, Promise Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/softhentic/pseuds/softhentic'>softhentic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Angst, Crying, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Haikyuu Month, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hope, Love, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending, Sad and Happy, it's ok to cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:14:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/softhentic/pseuds/softhentic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> "Please don't go, I cannot live without you"<br/>"I know it's very hard, but that's life okay?, don't worry we can see each other again"<br/>"Before I go, Promise Me to believe that I'm with you always"<br/>"Keep this ring as a sign of my presence whenever I go" <i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>When Hinata as diagnosed of a lupus disease, their life seems to shatter, even kageyama's world shatters.</i>
  </i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Before I go, Promise Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you for reading my story. Please be aware of the grammar, Im not very keen and very good at creating english grammar and putting professional english words.  But then, I will try my best to create a sad story just like Littleluxray did. But I hope you like my story, Notes at the end. have a fun reading!</p><p>I recommend you to listen to a soothing piano musics and for the filipinos, I recommend Tagpuan by Moira Dela Torre. Have fun reading!! Please be aware of redundant words being used in the story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They will be going to Tokyo for their Nationals Preliminary Volleyball game. They were so excited that they went to Karasuno High early in the morning. Nishinoya and Tanaka were shouting hysterically and joyfully while Daichi was scolding and threatened to reprimand at them but they ignored.</p><p> Suga and Asahi kept telling Daichi to stop, Tsukishima glared disgustingly at the two immature players who fought back, giving him a deathly glare that he ignored. His usual nature of acting towards others. Then here's Yamaguchi, quietly listens to the unessesary activities being acted. Ennoshita just sighed at put his hands on the pockets of his pants while Kinoshita is humming his favorite song.</p><p>Kageyama was drinking his milk while looking at the starry night sky, the sky was so beautiful that the moon itself was the perfect combination of the millions of stars that came glistening and shining in the night sky. He smiled. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata was sitting on an edge in their bus, sitting there so that no one could see him, there he listened to a song and looked up on the sky. He remembered all the good memories and fun experiences that he had with his sister Natsu and his family, all the games that they did, the outings, travels, problems, conversations and family bonding. He remembers them all. No he wants to do it again and again until his last breath but he knew that it would be impossible. His tears started to drop off his eyes, but instead of holding it, he lets go of it. He also left small sobs.</p><p>He bit his scarf, threatening his loud sob to release into his throat. </p><p>He continued to watch the night while savoring the lullaby music that he's been listening, his tears kept on drooping down from his eyes. He didn't even noticed that his groupmates together with Takeda and Ukai were watching him crying. Hinata's music was changed into a more soothing lullaby that made him cry even more to the point of biting up his lips to prevent loud sobs from coming out from his throat.</p><p>Why do I have to be emotional at this point of time? He asked it himself.</p><p>Until he felt warm arms wrapped up in him. He was back in his own thoughts and looked to see Kageyama hugging him, he also felt him sobbing from his back. He also looked up to teammates and to his surprise, they were worried about him.</p><p>"Baby, why did you cry? Do you have any problems?" Kageyama asked him.</p><p>Hinata and Kageyama were dating for almost 2 years, Kageyama was so blessed on having a boyfriend as cute, funny, and as shining as Hinata. Kageyama never failed to be mesmerized about how Hinata shows his great love for him. Kageyama loved him so much that seeing Hinata cry would destroy him so damn much.</p><p>"No i-it's no-nothing" Hinata said stuttering, Kageyama then reached his thumb to wipe off the tears that continuously flowed down in his eyes. He also hummed a song that made Hinata cry even more, resting his head in Kageyama's hand. "Don't make the child cry, King" Tsukishima teased him, but Kageyama replied with a glare of annoyance to him, Tsukishima ignored it and went away listening to his music.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you have any problems that you're facing, Hinata?" Takeda asked. Hinata glanced at Takeda then looked up to see his teammates agreed on what Takeda asked, Ukai too. Hinata sighed and gestured out that he was ok and that he has no problems.</p><p>His teammates seemed unconvinced about the tangerine's response so in order to get out of this situation, Hinata has a plan.</p><p>"Omg, I need to go to the restroom" He didn't wait for his teammates's reaction, he directly went to the open restroom beside their school, he leaped as fast as he could while panting and sweating. He patted up his sweat with his scarf and sighed. It was cold, but his sweat was overflowing and he felt his body warmed.</p><p>'Oh, what a close situation!' he thought. To be honest, he doesn't want to go to the restroom, he just want to go away from them because they might be more curious about his condition and might ask questions that is hard for Hinata to respond.</p><p>He went into a tree and laid down to the tree trunk. He watched the moon and the stars, it was far more beautiful than a night with Borealises glittering in the sky. He felt peace and pain at the same time, he doesn't know why but he could really feel it, maybe he was just too emotional to the point of thinking those memories he had gone experienced.</p><p>He sighed and went back to the bus where his teammates were waiting, Hinata saw the faces of his teammates eagerly waiting for someone, so he directly walked to them.</p><p>"Hey guys" he cheerfully said. His teammates looked at him and smiled but those smiles didn't really reached up their faces. More like a worried reaction coated with a gentle smile.</p><p>"Look if you are worried for me, please, get that negative thought out of your minds, besides I am the one carrying my own life, not you" he calmly said. no anger, just plain and calm response. "Please entertain good thoughts, were having a volleyball match later, I don't want to be a burden to you all, so as much as possible, don't be worried for me, I can handle it myself" He continued with a generous, sweet and warm smile which convinced his teammates.</p><p>"Alright, everyone please get inside now," Ukai said and the club members obeyed, they were back being excited, Hinata too was also excited, so as Kageyama.</p><p>They looked up at the window, saying goodbye as they will be gone for a month. Hinata was listening to music and Kageyama was sleeping beside him. Hinata chuckled when Kageyama's head reached his shoulders but he didn't mind, he actually liked Kageyama being asleep as he was like an angel.</p><p>Hinata kissed Kageyama's forehead and touched his cheek, he smiled and continued watching the nature as they are going to a long trip going to Tokyo for their games.</p><p>"Oii Bakayama, wake up, were now in Tokyo, omg your head is soo heavy" Hinata whined as he touched Kageyama's head and lifted it up. Kageyama moaned and opened up his eyes, he smiled. His teammates noticed this kind of action. They smirked, even Yachi and Kiyoko."I want to sleep more," Kageyama again moaned to him, Hinata sighed and smiled playfully at him.</p><p>"You're such a sleepyhead, boke" he mocked Kageyama by the word 'boke' that Kageyama used to say to him whenever he did something wrong or whenever he did something stupid. Kageyama tried not to be enticed by those words spoken by Hinata to him because if he cannot control himself, he might do an act that is inappropriate. He nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata smiled and watched the window as they reached Tokyo after 5 long hours of travel. He was amazed about the buildings standing so tall that it covered the rising sun that was continuouosly shining in the sky. Kageyama suddenly hugged Hinata and said, "Don't you ever leave me baby". Hinata softly laughs and nodds at Kageyama. </p><p>After several minutes of roaming around, they found a hotel. Hinata screamed in excitement as he will be stepping on Tokyo's floor. Kageyama laughed at how Hinata shows his childish attitude towards meeting new places and new people. "Everyone, please say 'present' if you're being called" Takeda shouted up so that the boys can listen. they nodded and Takeda started calling their attendance. Takeda nodded when all of the boys are present and he walked to Ukai.</p><p> </p><p>Ukai then gestured the group to come near him and they went inside the accomodated hotel, it was kind of luxurious and sophisticated, the lobby was big enough to cater many guests and visitors, it even had some coffee shops, dinning areas, pool and the like. They were amazed.</p><p>People started to look at them particularly Hinata, Kageyama noticed this so he thought that people might be watching Hinata because of his height or because of his face or because of his eyes, his hair or anything else, he didn't mind it and continued walking while intertwining his hands on him, Hinata was shocked but then he smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama felt his heart raced fast. He wished that this moment will not stop. Hinata was like a precious jewelry that Kageyama immensely tooked care of. Kageyama's world was revolving around him that whenever he sees Hinata in pain and sorrow, his world would slowly crumble until it falls into pieces. He sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"Ok, I will divide each group into each room." Ukai said as they reached up their rooms.</p><p>"Room 208 will be for Yamaguchi, Hinata, Kageyama, Yachi, Noya,  Takeda and Tanaka, while room 210 will be for Ennoshita, Kinoshita, Daichi, Sugawara, Asahi, Kiyoko, Tsukishima and me, please go to your room, changed your outfit and let's meet at the conference room" Ukai instructed the team on what to do and they nodded in approval.</p><p>Ukai then swiped the key card at the door and it opened, the electricity then came to life.</p><p>The room was composed of 2 king sized bed, 5 additional matresses, and surprisingly, a veranda, a flat screen tv, and a refrigerator with a study table. The place itself is so big, majestic and sophisticated. The golden chandelier stands in the ceiling of the room. it was perfect. it was also clean and orderly. Hinata gasped in awe and excitement to the point  of throwing off his bag on the chair and jumps on the bed. He jumped and jumped just like a small extreme wild cat in the jungle. </p><p>The rest of his roommates came laughing. "Is it your first time being in an expensive hotel Hinata, don't you?" Noya asked him and he fastly nodded.</p><p>Kageyama looked at him, he smiled which hides a lot of plan. Hinata raised an eyebrow. His roommates noticed this and they looked to both of them. "I know you very well Kageyama, don't you ever dare do it". He smiled. Kageyama smirked and "I haven't acted out my plans yet, besides, do you know my plans?". Hinata gestured out that he didn't know his plans. Kageyama nodded and continued to unpacked his things.</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi looked at Noya and Yachi to found out that they have also been looking at him. they smiled to each other as if they were talking mentally and understands what they are talking.</p><p>To everyone's surprise, Hinata jumps on Kageyama and hugged him at the back, "Baby, Im just joking" he pouted. Kageyama laughed and patted his head. Hinata then reached for Kageyama to kiss him. Kageyama's heart went fast, he smiled. Everyone's eyes widened including Takeda when Kageyama kissed Hinata and they fall to the bed. It is the first time that they have seen Hinata and Kageyama kissing.</p><p> </p><p>Their kiss started to heat, deep by the second, Hinata started huffing and started to sweat. So in order for this flirtatious and sexual acts to stop, Yachi used her fake cough to notice them that they are not the only person here.</p><p> </p><p>TO BE CONTINUED....</p><p>___________________________________</p><p>They obeyed and stopped. Takeda’s face cannot be drawn anymore at how they were so obnoxious and so flirty, but deep inside, he really ships the two.</p><p>Hinata laughs as Kageyama hugged him from the bag, Hinata gestures to him to stop.</p><p> </p><p>They eventually stopped and continued on disembarking their things. The place went silent for a couple of minutes. Yamaguchi couldn’t handle the silence so he groaned for everyone to hear it.</p><p>“Is there any problem, Yamaguchi?” Yachi asked him.</p><p>He pouted and said, “I couldn’t take this silence anymore, I want to play something else”, he looked at Takeda, Takeda then made faces.</p><p>“I wonder why ukai-san hasn’t notified us that we will be meeting at the conference room”. They agreed as to what Takeda said.</p><p>Hinata was sitting on a chair outside their room, in the veranda, he looked to the city lights that covered the whole Metro Tokyo and the moon that gives light to the dark in combination with the stars and some shooting stars.</p><p> </p><p>He looked back at his teammates.</p><p>Seeing his teammates having fun while waiting for the meeting. Yamaguchi then slaps the pillow to Yachi then yachi throws her pillow to Kageyama and him trying his best to avoid the pillow being thrown to him, while Takeda tells them to stop but then smiles.</p><p>He cannot explain what he’s feeling, a mix of melancholy and longing, he cannot fucking explain.</p><p>He didn’t seem to notice that tears we’re starting to fill his majestic eyes, he immediately wiped it, but the tears couldn’t stop so instead of wiping it off, he let the tears fall off.</p><p>The melancholic atmosphere is starting to form over him.</p><p>He couldn’t find the reason for what he’s feeling that way. He feels so helpless, lonely, so sad, and it disturbs him all the time ever since Kageyama was his boyfriend and when he went to Karasuno.</p><p> </p><p>What if I die? He thought to himself. Later did he know that his thoughts were so bad that he let it out of his mind, his heart pounded so fast, he was scared about what he’s thinking and afraid that it may be true.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, what’s the matter?” Hinata suddenly squeaked but then calmed when he saw Kageyama.</p><p>Kageyama finds a chair so that he can sit beside Hinata. Hinata looks directly at his eyes.</p><p>Fuck, seeing him cry makes Hinata’s heart shattered into millions of pieces.</p><p> </p><p>TO BE CONTINUED..</p><p>Hinata shook his head. Kageyama raised an eyebrow, he seemed not to be convinced.</p><p>“Don’t dare lie to me boke” He calmly said. And again, Hinata burst into tears and hugged him saying, “I don’t wanna lose you, I promise, even if I go, I’ll be waiting”</p><p>Kageyama couldn’t understand what the tangerine said, his eyebrows bent, and replied, “What the fuck are you saying boke?” with a hint of fear in his voice. Hinata looked up to him with so much pain and tears hovering over his face.</p><p> </p><p>It somehow pains Kageyama’s heart seeing his boyfriend in sorrow that he couldn’t understand or explain at some point.</p><p>“For some point, I thought of myself being gone in this world, leaving you and all of the persons who are important to me”. Stating these words, made Hinata cry even more. Kageyama’s tears started filling up his eyes.</p><p>He felt pain in his chest, he feared that what Hinata said would come into existence, however, how can Hinata say those words? Yet he doesn’t have any disease or some person who's trying to threaten him into killing him.</p><p>He couldn’t forgive himself when the time comes that it will really come true.</p><p>“Don’t say that boke, you will never leave us”. He said as he hugged Hinata tightly, tears started falling down from his eyes. Oh goodness, why is the world being so hostile to them?</p><p>Kageyama kissed Hinata passionately and torridly while they’re still crying. Hinata opened his mouth for Kageyama’s tongue to enter. They started to lose oxygen while kissing.</p><p>Oh God, what if this is their last kiss? Hinata thought by himself. Damn why does he have to be so negative, he is still a teenager, and he will never leave this world without Kageyama and all those who loved him.</p><p> </p><p>They broke the kiss and looked up to Tokyo in unison. Until their eyes met each other. There were emotions that Hinata couldn’t read through Kageyama’s eyes and there were emotions that Kageyama couldn’t read through Hinata’s eyes.</p><p>To Hinata’s surprise, Kageyama hugged him resting his face in Hinata’s heart.</p><p>“Boke, don’t you ever leave me, understood?” He asked him, Hinata nodded and caressed his hair softly and swiftly.</p><p>“Oii, Coach Ukai is calling us, let’s go” Yachi interrupted them. Hinata and Kageyama looked at each other, Hinata gave him a smile, a smile that made his heart tremble and shattered. He couldn’t explain it.</p><p>Hinata made his way out of the veranda and headed towards the door where there teammates were waiting.</p><p>Kageyama and Yachi were left there at the veranda. Yachi being confused as Kageyama suddenly shedded tears from his eyes, he looked at Yachi then made his way out of the room. Yachi was left there dumbfounded and confused.</p><p>After some time, she sighed and headed directly towards the door, She was the only person that the team had waited for.</p><p> </p><p>Kiyoko closed the door and immediately the door was locked on its own.</p><p> </p><p>The whole team was quiet while walking, especially Kageyama and Hinata who were distancing from each other, not looking at each other. </p><p>For some point there was something wrong with them that Yachi had to interrupt the silence and asked the two.</p><p>“Kageyama? Hinata? Is there anything wrong? You are so oddly quiet?”. Kageyama and Hinata looked at Yachi, giving her a smile that didn't reach their eyes.</p><p>“Nothing, Kageyama and I are ok!, right Kageyama?” Hinata asked him.</p><p>Tears were starting to build up on Kageyama’s eyes, he quickly averted his sight in other directions to avoid looking at his eyes. He couldn’t explain why he’s like this.</p><p>Was he scared? Or was feeling other emotions rather than being scared?</p><p>He sniffed back and nodded. Hinata and Kageyama could feel the intense looks that the team gave even though they did not look at them. They both sighed and finally looked at each other.</p><p>Hinata smiled. Kageyama also smiled but pain inside is starting to build up.</p><p>They’ve reached the conference room. Entered the room and found out that all was settled, the other members of the group squatted on the ground, as well as Ukai.</p><p>“So, as I’ve mentioned before, we will have a match with Inarizaki,” Ukai presented his thoughts to the group.</p><p>They listened well, except for both Hinata and Kageyama.</p><p>They pretended to listen but the truth is they weren’t. Hinata was just looking at Ukai, not blinking. His mind was flying away from the world. Negative thoughts suddenly invaded his mind.</p><p>Oh my god, please stop. Hinata thought in his mind.</p><p>Hinata suddenly averted his sight from the window. The snow was already falling and he could see it through. He feels pain in the chest. Tears are threatening to go away. He cleared his throat that made the team look at him. He looked at them and smiled, closing his eyes so that they wouldn't see his tears.</p><p>“Oh it’s nothing” he faked a laugh</p><p>He suddenly standed up and hurriedly went to the door to go to the restroom, he was so sorry for being rude, he even havent got a chance to hear what Ukai would like to tell, He doesn't know why the fuck he has been like this, but Hinata can sense danger that will come, not so sure what.</p><p> </p><p>He ran towards the restroom and went to the washing area where he poured down his tears, he was cautious.</p><p>He didn't even noticed the time taken for him to release down the emotions in his heart. Why was he feeling this? Why was he crying for no reason? was he prosaic? was he? He planned to go back to the room when he felt his join stings in total pain. He winced. His muscle stiffened.His chest tightens. He couldn't move, his body was aching so bad. Then his sight went dark.</p><p> </p><p>He woke up in a bright light. His head was pounding so hard that he groan in pain.</p><p> </p><p>"Hinata, don't move too much". He hears a voice. He was puzzled, who was this person talking to him?</p><p> </p><p>"Who are you?, are you an angel?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, this is Daiichi, you've been unconscious for an hour, and damn, you're hot". He said to him warningly, Hinata raised a brow, confused on what to react. He suddenly winced in pain and Kageyama stooped fast to his side so that he could put a hand on Hinata. "Damn, your hot". </p><p>"How hot am I doc?" He asked the doctor who was standing beside him, his look was unexplainable.</p><p>"Your temperature was estimated about 43 degrees celsius or roughly 110 degrees fahrenheit, we have run some tests, and we found out that you were infected with a lupos".</p><p> </p><p>Hinata's eyes widened and seemed like the world was shattering down.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>